Acima das Nuvens
by Ilyanna
Summary: Acima das nuvens havia um sol prestes a emanar seu brilho - Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen - HIATUS
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Não são meus.

**Acima das Nuvens**

Prólogo

Abril 1861

Eu cavalgava rapidamente em direção à propriedade de meu pai. Não estava temeroso pela chuva prestes a desabar sobre Houston; boas novas precisavam ser entregues o mais breve possível. E que boas novas essas eram! O tempo era conciso e gostaria de poder eu mesmo enunciá-las. Desmontei de meu cavalo bem em frente à entrada dos fundos; não era necessário amarrá-lo.

Tão logo adentrei a casa, entrevi que meus esforços mostraram-se infrutíferos; não havia ninguém. Certamente meus senhores e minha irmã haviam se deslocado pelas cercanias até a residência dos Kendrick, como era costume aos domingos. Era uma lástima ter de partir sem me despedir, mas não havia tempo. A guerra não esperava!

Reuni alguns poucos pertences e duas espigas de milho para a viagem, colocando-os dentro de um bornal. Munido de papel e caneta, sentei-me na cadeira de meu pai em seu escritório e pus-me a traçar algumas rápidas linhas.

_"Caro Sr. Whitlock,_

_É com enorme satisfação que lhe informo de meu alistamento junto aos Estados Confederados da América. No momento em que estiver em posse desta missiva, estarei me apresentando oficialmente para lutar pelo resguardo de nossas fronteiras, contra um Governo Federal cujos interesses consistem unicamente em deleitar os estados do Norte. Não, nós Sulistas não podemos permitir que tamanha atrocidade seja cometida, devemos interferir! _

_Estou ciente que não me encontro ainda em idade decente para tais fins, entretanto o Estado necessita de quantos homens pudermos dispor; obstáculos como a idade de um soldado, quando este encontra-se plenamente capacitado para lutar, são dispensáveis. Eu disse que havia acabado de entrar em meu vigésimo ano, e pasmém, como eles poderiam acreditar que tal informação fosse falsa?_

_Transmita meus mais sinceros sentimentos à Sra. Whitlock e à Mary Ann; diga-lhes que prometo permanecer como em suas recordações e que viverei para ver o dia em que teremos um poder que preza por interesses comuns._

_Sem mais, _

_Soldado Jasper Whitlock."_

Dobrei a missiva cuidadosamente e a deixei em cima da mesa, parando perante a porta, apreciando a terra onde nasci e cresci uma última vez.

Montei em meu cavalo com a agilidade e força que meus dezessete anos me proporcionavam e cavalguei em direção a Dallas. A despeito da tempestade que agora caía do céu, eu sorri. Acima das nuvens havia um sol prestes a emanar seu brilho pelo Texas e todos a que seu lado lutavam.


	2. Major Jasper Whitlock

Disclaimer: Só estou me divertindo aqui.

**Acima das Nuvens**

Capítulo 1

_Janeiro 1863_

A luz escassa que provinha do lampião improvisado no solo do acampamento de Galveston tornava-me apto a grafar uma das insólitas missivas para meus senhores, em resposta aos anseios de minha mãe por notícias. Devo-lhe créditos no entanto; nos meses recentes, bom rebento não encontrava-se no pináculo de minha lista de predicados.

Para eximir minhas faltas havia apenas a escusa da guerra; o cenário não mostrava-se exatamente benéfico para os sulistas. Nossos homens combatiam de pés no chão e seus uniformes perduravam sem rasgos por não mais que uma batalha. Após cada prélio, era comum que os soldados despojassem os sucumbidos, usufruindo de suas vestimentas até que eles mesmos perecessem, e outros defensores os despissem. As boas novas eram que a União contemplava a mesma problemática nesta faceta. Seu arsenal bélico, entrementes, era indefinidamente mais extenso que o de nossa possessão, e nossas infantarias eram restringidas se confrontadas com as de nossos inimigos. Não havia, portanto, fundamentação lógica na bonança que expugnava meu ser.

Todavia, eu não contemplava os ares do Texas há quinze longos meses; não tardou para que, a despeito de minha tenra idade, eu obtivesse o posto de Major, conduzindo minha Infantaria tão longe quanto as fronteiras da Virgínia. Defronte uma derrota inevitável, graças a recursos enviados pelo Estado da Pennsylvania, agreguei meus homens e seguimos ao Sul. Passamos a véspera de Natal em Kingston, Georgia, com pouca ou nenhuma motivação para solenizar. Tão logo a ceia (composta unicamente de uma parcela de feijões secos) chegou a seu termo, reuni meus homens novamente e marchamos em direção Oeste. Atingimos os confins do Texas após o crepúsculo do dia trinta e um, e coligi meus melhores soldados, colocando-nos a disposição do General Magruder para a retomada de Galveston.

Antes do alvorecer do primeiro dia de 1863, as Forças Confederadas atacaram do mar. Eu e meus homens seguimos por terra, assaltando Galveston ao anoitecer. Com esforços combinados, a retomada de nossa terra estava coroada. Não obstante, sofremos baixas irreparáveis: cinqüenta de nossos soldados perderam-se em terra e mar, meu segundo em comando dentre eles, e Galveston não estava completamente isenta de novas afrontas. Rumores estenderam-se à nossa milícia de que as tropas da União apenas esperavam novos recursos provindos da Pennsylvania para uma tentativa de retomada da cidade. Não fazia parte da personalidade de General Magruder expor ao perigo iminente seres desqualificados para a luta; ele me incumbiu da evacuação de mulheres e crianças de Galveston.

- Major Whitlock!

Virei-me em direção ao sonido de um dos homens a meu comando. Ele bateu continência e pôs-se a proferir.

- Major Whitlock senhor! As providências que o senhor nos ordenou foram tomadas, senhor. Estamos prontos para a evacuação, senhor.

Eu assenti, dirigindo-me ao caixote que servia de sustento para minhas grafias. Apanhei o pergaminho no qual estivera escrevendo e passei meus olhos por ele rapidamente.

_"Caro Sr. Whitlock_

_Peço que me escuse pela falta de notícias e pela brevidade desta missiva. Apressei-me para redigir-vos esta mensagem, visto que ponho-me a caminho de Houston dentro de poucos minutos. Retomamos Galveston poucas horas após o sol se pôr, mas a possibilidade de novas investidas ainda perdura. Tão breve seja findada a evacuação, cavalgarei de volta a Galveston, com o intuito de obter uma vênia para visitá-los em Houston. _

_Estenda minhas escusas também à Sra. Whitlock e à Mary Ann, com meus mais sinceros desejos de que minha visita, embora lacônica, seja exeqüível."_

Assinei "Major Jasper Whitlock" em caligrafia indecorosa e entreguei o pergaminho ao soldado à minha frente.

- Leve esta missiva pessoalmente à Residência Whitlock, a sul de West Holmer Street.

Suspeitei que o soldado parecia prestes a contestar, destarte, ergui minhas sobrancelhas em sua direção. Eu tinha ciência que meu procedimento era intempestivo, contudo, não estava habituado a ser impugnado.

- O mais depressa possível. E diga que tragam meu cavalo até aqui, e que todos estejam prontos para partir em dez minutos.

- Senhor, sim senhor, Major Whitlock, senhor!

Segurando minha missiva e batendo outra continência, ele ausentou-se.

Dez minutos mais tarde, eu cavalgava rapidamente por território texano uma vez mais, rumo a Houston. Tão logo os ares de minha terra tocaram meu rosto, era como se eu tivesse dezessete anos novamente e estivesse ansioso para me alistar às Tropas Confederadas. Mas eu já passava dos vinte e era Major das Tropas Confederadas, guiando minha Infantaria à minha terra natal. Sorri; a realidade era indescritivelmente mais congruente.

**N/A -** Dedicado à querida beta, amiga e parceira de suspiros por Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen e Ian O'Shea, **Annamel**, a.k.a. Lufete. Para maiores informações sobre a Batalha de Galveston, o Google é extremamente prestativo. Procurei me manter fiel aos fatos históricos, bem como ao canon. Espero ter conseguido ambos.


	3. New Born

Disclaimer: Peguei emprestado. Há diálogos retirados diretamente de **Eclipse** neste capítulo; tenho certeza que vocês irão reconhecer.

* * *

_For love for what you hide  
For bitterness inside  
Is growing like the newborn  
When you've seen, seen  
Too much too young, young  
Soulless is everywhere_

-New Born, Muse

* * *

**Acima das Nuvens**

Capítulo 2

Janeiro 1863

Foi uma longa trajetória de Galveston até Houston, e imensuravelmente desconfortável por vezes; nem eu nem meus homens estávamos habituados à presença de mulheres e crianças, e as queixas e lamúrias estendiam-se de tal maneira que tornavam-se intragáveis. A lua já encontrava-se no centro do céu quando finalmente alcançamos o vilarejo onde os nativos de Galveston ficariam. Apesar de não haver tempo para inatividades, senti-me aliviado: apenas mais uma jornada até Galveston e eu pegaria uma vênia para visitar meus senhores e minha irmã. No entanto, era imposível ausentar-me de Houston sem a segurança de que tudo estava como o idealizado.

- Capitão Davies! - convoquei um dos homens mais próximos naquele instante.

- Major Whitlock, senhor! - ele respondeu subseqüentemente.

- Reúna cinco de meus homens e encarregue-os de tomar notas das damas que asseveram ter familiares nas cercanias, e notifique aqueles que ainda se encontram em posse de suas propriedades. Por ora, certifique-se de que esses celeiros são suficientes para abrigar a todos. Caso seja necessário, o senhor está em posse de minha permissão para invadir as propriedades adjacentes. - apesar do nervosismo que emanava de seu corpo, eu estava seguro de que Capitão Davies era capaz de dar continuidade à ocupação em Houston. - O senhor está no comando a partir de agora, Capitão Davies. Não me decepcione.

- Sim senhor, Major Whitlock, senhor!

Não esperei para ver se ele havia ou não demonstrado respeito; tão logo findei minha frase, ordenei a um dos soldados que me trouxesse um novo cavalo, e pus-me a caminho de Galveston. Não havia tempo a ser perdido com descanso.

Não cavalguei muito longe, no entanto, quando entrevi três damas caminhando a Oeste, rumo a Houston. Aproximei-me mais rapidamente, desmontando de meu cavalo para apresentar-me e oferecer minha assistência; elas certamente faziam parte das senhoras de Galveston e haviam se desmembrado do grupo elementar por moverem-se a passos lentos.

Ajeitei a estrela solitária em meu peito, a insígnia que ratificava minha superioridade dentro das Tropas Confederadas. Estava prestes a inclinar minha cabeça em reverência quando a fraca luz da lua permitiu que eu visse o que a escuridão havia me negado: aquelas eram as três mulheres mais deslumbrantes que já haviam cruzado meu caminho. Certamente elas não faziam parte de nosso grupo – eu jamais seria capaz de esquecer tamanha perfeição.

Elas eram extremamente jovens, quase pueris. Não podiam ter a idade mais avançada que Mary Ann, e ainda assim eram tão diferentes de minha irmã... O tom lívido de suas peles e a formosura que delas emanava impediram que eu elaborasse qualquer pensamento plausível. Fazer com que meus lábios se movimentassem produzindo algum sonido nada mais era do que uma vã esperança.

- Ele está sem palavras!

A voz da garota mais alta soou em meus ouvidos tal qual um sino dos anjos num dia de ventania. Eu tentei exprimir meu raciocínio, contradizer a palída garota de cabelos claros, mas minha voz parecia estar escondida em algum lugar dentro de mim, sem intenção nenhuma de fazer-se presente naquele momento.

A segunda garota, de cabelos ainda mais claros e – se possível – ainda mais fascinante do que a que havia proferido as palavras primeiramente, aproximou-se de mim com os olhos semi-cerrados, inspirando o ar à minha volta. Por um instante eu esqueci-me de respirar.

- Mmm... Adorável!

Meu corpo estremeceu e recordei-me vagamente de todas as vezes que isso ocorrera devido à presença feminina; esta era a primeira vez que a causa de meus arrepios era receio ao invés de prazer. Antes que eu pudesse me recuperar, a menor daqueles anjos, a única morena dentre elas, posicionou sua mão no braço da garota. Sua voz era suave, musical – a voz de um anjo – mas ela soava firme, determinada.

- Concentre-se, Nettie!

No momento em que ela mexeu seus lábios e meus ouvidos registraram o sonido de sua voz, eu soube que ela estava no comando, que exercia uma certa influência sobre as outras duas.

- Ele parece bom – jovem, forte, um oficial... - ela refletiu, enquanto admirava a insígnia em meu peito. Eu tentei fazer com que minha voz saísse de minha cabeça e chegasse aos ouvidos daqueles anjos, mas foi inútil. - E há algo mais... vocês sentem? Ele é... cativante!

- Ah, sim! - o anjo chamado Nettie concordou, inclinando-se em minha direção novamente.

- Paciência! Eu quero ficar com esse!

Nettie não pareceu deveras entusiasmada com a idéia.

- É melhor que você faça, Maria, se ele é importante para você. - era a voz do primeiro anjo – Eu os mato duas vezes mais do que os deixo vivos.

Senti um arrepio percorrendo todas as extremidades de meu corpo. Era-me impossível ter ciência do que elas estavam a discutir, mas matar? Certamente aquelas senhoras, aqueles anjos, não seriam capazes de tamanha crueldade. Eu sentia o perigo que me cercava, entretanto elas eram apenas três frágeis damas, cujos destinos neste mundo era serem protegidas, não temidas. Ainda assim...

- Vamos caçar! - Nettie disse, segurando a mão da mais alta e indo em direção a Houston. Elas pareciam dançar... e eram tão rápidas! Suas vestimentas brancas esvoaçavam com o frio vento do inverno e elas eram como... anjos. Ao vê-las desaparecendo no horizonte me perguntei porque eu havia temido tão divinas criaturas.

Eu não sabia porque a possibilidade de Maria e suas acompanhantes serem anjos me ocorreu. Quando virei meu rosto para Maria, a pequena morena, sua face não possuía nenhum traço angelical. Ela assemelhava-se mais a um... fantasma. Onde meus pensamentos estavam me levando? Fantasmas não existiam!

- Qual o seu nome, soldado?

Ou existiam?

As palavras saíram de minha boca antes que eu pudesse impedí-las. Não acho que eu teria sido capaz, mesmo se tentasse; Maria, fantasma ou não, era uma dama, e deveria ser tratada como tal.

- Major Jasper Whitlock, senhora.

- Eu realmente espero que você sobreviva, Jasper. Eu tenho um bom pressentimento sobre você.

Meus instintos me diziam para correr quando Maria aproximou-se de mim e inclinou sua cabeça como se fosse me beijar. Mas eu não queria correr – eu não _podia _correr. No instante em que seus lábios frios tocaram meu pescoço, eu tomei ciência de todo o meu corpo; o tremor em minhas mãos, o arrepio em minha espinha, as batidas descompassadas de meu coração, o sangue correndo livremente por minhas veias. E dor.

Concentrei-me para deixar o grito de horror preso em minha garganta. O que ela havia feito comigo? Minha visão estava embaçada, mas por um instante tive a nítida impressão de que Maria me carregava. Eu _sentia_ meu corpo se movendo, como se eu estivesse voando. Talvez aquelas damas fossem realmente fantasmas e eu estivesse morto. Mas por que havia tanta dor? Por que, à medida que o tempo passava, o fogo em meu corpo aumentava? Por que eu ainda ouvia a voz suave e musical de Maria? Por que as palavras ditas por ela eram desconexas? Por que eu já não havia perecido? Por que... ?

* * *

Quando recobrei minha consciência, eu não podia ver nada através da escuridão. Isso não me incomodava; havia assuntos mais urgentes, perguntas que exigiam uma resposta, e foi para elas que dirigi minha mente.

O primeiro questionamento era se eu estava morto. Concluí que não; eu não era erudito quando se tratava de superstições, mas havia a crença de que quando se morre, não se sente mais dor. Minha garganta, no entanto queimava ardentemente. Talvez eu estivesse no inferno; talvez eu sentisse essa dor por ter sujado minhas mãos de sangue quando estava vivo. Ou talvez... eu ainda estivesse vivo. Eu me _sentia_ vivo. Fechei meus olhos, tentando recordar-me dos últimos instantes antes de minha mente me levar para a escuridão. Havia os anjos – anjos não, fantasmas – e havia dor, um sofrimento diferente do que eu vivenciava agora. Havia meus sentidos esvanecendo-se, a sensação de cada fibra de meu corpo e a voz do anjo...

Instintivamente, levei minha mão até meu peito, esperando sentir as batidas descompassadas de meu coração, batidas que meus ouvidos recusavam-se a ouvir nesse quarto sombrio. Nada. Não havia nada, nenhuma batida, nenhum sinal de vida dentro de mim. Mas eu respirava, eu sentia o ar entrando e saindo de meus pulmões. Ilusão? Tranquei minha boca e meu nariz ao mesmo tempo, impedindo que o oxigênio invadisse meu corpo. Permaneci sem respirar por dois, cinco, dez minutos. O tempo era deveras impreciso nesse lugar, onde quer que ele fosse. Finalmente o mal-estar que tomava conta de meu peito me venceu, e eu voltei a respirar. Eu continuava vivo. Ou morto.

Nesse instante, uma pequenina porta abriu-se no canto mais afastado do aposento onde eu me encontrava, mas nenhuma luz fez-se presente no ambiente. Não havia necessidade de luz para eu saber que era Maria quem estava a meu lado. Maria, o anjo. Maria, o fantasma.

- Bem-vindo à sua nova vida, Jasper! - ela disse, um sorriso estranho formando-se em seus lábios.

E eu ouvi sua história, tentando esconder meu horror e meu fascínio. Não era difícil acreditar no que Maria havia dito, no que eu havia me tornado. Meu corpo estava mais pálido do que ele costumava ser durante os invernos, eu me sentia mais forte, meu coração não batia e eu conseguia sobreviver sem oxigênio em meus pulmões. Maria não era um anjo nem um fantasma. Ela era uma vampira e eu, seu recém-nascido.

Quando Maria saiu do quarto, eu não fiquei sozinho. Ela empurrou alguém para me fazer companhia. Alguém cujas emoções conseguiam ser traduzidas em apenas uma palavra: terror. Olhei para meu acompanhante, senti o doce aroma provindo de seu corpo e a única coisa que pude fazer foi seguir meus instintos. Naquele momento eu soube que eu não estava vivo e que eu não estava morto; eu estava com sede.


	4. Aliados

**Disclaimer:** Todos da Stephenie Meyer.

_Lose Control_

_Increasing pace_

_Warped and bewitched_

_Intention erased_

_Whatever they say_

_These people are torn_

_Wild and bereft_

_Assassin is born_

* * *

**Acima das Nuvens**

Capítulo 3

_Outono 1863_

A luz solar que iluminava minha pele provinha de uma das frestas do galpão e eu a detestava. Não havia tempo – ou motivos – para uma pausa. Naquela tarde Maria nos ensinava como reverter um ataque duplo. Ela encontrava-se no centro do abrigo, cercada por Nettie e Lucy, preparadas para atacá-la a qualquer momento. Eu observava atentamente, junto com seis de meus "irmãos" recém-nascidos. Em um movimento extremamente veloz, Nettie atacou Maria pelas costas, enquanto Lucy investiu pela direita concomitantemente. Maria, um esboço de sorriso brincando em seus lábios, girou velozmente, um de seus braços envolto no pescoço de Lucy, ao mesmo tempo em que derrubou e prendeu Nettie entre suas pernas.

- Fácil! - Maria disse, enquanto libertava suas companheiras. Nettie e Lucy afastaram-se, deixando o centro inteiramente para Maria, que pôs-se a deliberar sobre as técnicas de ataque e defesa. Minha mente, entretanto, encontrava-se em Nettie e Lucy e nas emoções que delas emanavam. Eu tinha certeza – embora sem saber exatamente como – que a junção das três belas damas era simples e pura conveniência. Nettie e Lucy não sentiam por Maria nada além de respeito; elas não eram tão fortes quanto Maria, nem possuíam metade de sua inteligência e determinação. Senti um espasmo de cólera me invadir; ao contrário de Nettie e Lucy, eu não respeitava Maria: eu a reverenciava, e isso não era nada mais do que ela merecia.

- Jasper! - eu ouvi sua voz dura proferir meu nome e no instante seguinte eu estava a seu lado. - Maurice e Benjamin tentarão derrubá-lo, e você tentará vencê-los. Concentração, rapazes!

Ela juntou-se à Nettie e Lucy, enquanto eu observava Maurice e Benjamin posicionando-se para o ataque. Meus punhos estavam contraídos ao lado de meu corpo, e eu me curvei, pronto para afrontá-los. Maurice investiu pela frente, enquanto Benjamin corria ao meu redor, esperando o momento certo; quando Maurice prendeu um de meus braços atrás de meu corpo, Benjamin assaltou-me pelas costas, prendendo meu pescoço em seus braços. Senti o ar parando de circular em meus pulmões instantaneamente, enquanto utilizava uma de minhas pernas para chutar o estômago de Maurice; ele voou até o outro lado do galpão, chocando-se contra a parede, e Benjamin soltou meu pescoço. Pelo canto de meus olhos, pude ver Maria reprimindo um sorriso de satisfação. Nesse curto espaço de tempo em que me permiti ficar distraído, Benjamin atacou novamente, desta vez mordendo meu ombro, meu antebraço e partes de meu torso. A dor não era insuportável, mas eu a sentia penetrando em meus poros. Benjamin continuava deixando suas marcas em mim, enquanto Maurice corria, recuperado de minha investida, pronto para me atacar novamente pelas costas; antes que ele pudesse chegar perto, no entanto, eu segurei um dos braços de Benjamin e virei-o para que ficasse de frente para mim. Ouvi o barulho de algo se partindo e joguei o braço quebrado de Benjamin para trás, partindo para segurar seu pescoço.

- Chega!

Era a voz de Maria, doce, suave, mas ao mesmo tempo autoritária. Uma voz que ninguém ousaria desobedecer. Afastei-me do corpo inerte de Benjamin; seu pescoço encontrava-se aos pés de Maurice, que me olhava com ódio.

- Jasper, Jasper! O que vou fazer com você? Já é o terceiro que você mata essa semana!

Sua voz demonstrava irritação, mas minha percepção captou algo escondido por trás de sua máscara: orgulho.

- Maurice, recolha os pedaços e os coloque nos fundos. Depois volte para cá, quero ver como você se sai contra Raymond. Jasper – ela virou-se para mim – tente não matar todos os que nos restam, sim?

Eu apenas assenti, sentindo todos os olhares em nós e a mudança no ambiente. Voltei para o meu lugar, onde assisti a demonstração das três damas, fechei meus olhos e concentrei-me numa atmosfera pacífica, agradável. Para minha surpresa, o clima tornou-se mais leve imediatamente.

* * *

Naquela noite Maria me procurou antes de sair para caçar.

- Hoje você me acompanha, Jasper.

Eu me levantei obedientemente; não era possível refutar o que Maria desejava, e mesmo que fosse, esse não era meu anseio. Observei o ambiente ao meu redor: meus irmãos me olhavam de maneira estranha, provavelmente com... inveja. Nunca antes eu havia presenciado tal comportamento por parte de Maria; ela sempre limitava a honra de sua companhia à Nettie e Lucy, enquanto eu e meus irmãos ficávamos juntos. Não nos era permitido caçar com muita frequência, pois Maria não desejava atrair nenhuma atenção para seus planos. No entanto, nós não ficávamos sem nos alimentar por muito tempo; elas sempre traziam algum humano para aqueles que haviam se destacado. Eu nunca havia ficado sem meu galardão, porém a companhia de Maria seria a melhor recompensa.

Maria não adicionou ninguém ao nosso exército naquela noite. Caçamos pelo mero prazer de saciar nossa sede e eu me senti livre, como se tivesse perdido todo o controle sobre minha mente. Apenas meus sentidos me guiavam e eu me deixava levar, destituído de toda e qualquer sensação que não fosse o prazer que o sangue humano penetrando em meu corpo me causava...

- Jasper, Jasper... - Maria falou suavemente enquanto voltávamos para o galpão a passos lentos.

- Maria. - respondi, com um aceno respeitoso.

- Você é um soldado nato, Jasper. Forte, austero... Sem dúvidas daria um grande líder.

Aquelas não eram perguntas e nem havia em Maria o desejo de saber o que eu pensava a respeito de suas avaliações de meu cárater, então mantive meus ouvidos atentos e minha boca cerrada.

- Não, não. - ela disse por fim, quando já nos aproximávamos do galpão – você não é um líder, você é um seguidor.

Maria parou abruptamente, voltando seu corpo para mim. Eu a encarei, incerto sobre aonde sua linha de pensamento nos levaria, mas convicto de que eu não corria nenhum perigo. Quase ri ao pensar em perigo; ela não era páreo para mim, como ela bem sabia. A idéia de enfrentar Maria fez um arrepio percorrer meu corpo e eu me assustei; já não estava mais tão habituado às emoções humanas.

- Acredito que você e eu podemos formar uma dupla interessante, Jasper. A partir de hoje você terá total controle de seus irmãos e daqueles que eu vier a incorporar em nossa família. E é bom que você entenda o que isso significa, Jasper, pois uma hora chegará em que eu não precisarei mais deles... mas você... ah, eu posso fazer bom uso de você.

Eu me permiti um momento de vislumbre sobre o que havia por trás das palavras de Maria. Diversos homens comandados por mim; eu os treinaria, os alimentaria e os controlaria. Nós lutaríamos lado a lado e venceríamos. E depois... depois eles seriam descartados. Me surpreendi ao ver que isso não me incomodava; eu não seria eliminado pois era necessário, e Maria sabia disso. Era o que importava.

- O que me diz, Jasper?

- Estou a seu comando, Maria.

- Bom... muito bom.

Ela sorriu, aproximando seus lábios dos meus. Naquela noite, Maria deixamos de ser apenas aliados de guerra, líder e seguidor; nós nos tornamos amantes.

* * *

**N/A:** Uma salva de palmas para minha beta** Annamel**, cuja paciência e incentivo foram fundamentais para que eu vencesse o bloqueio chamado Maria. A música no começo do capítulo é Assassin, do Muse.


	5. Rumo ao Desconhecido

Disclaimer: Se fossem meus, o personagem principal se chamaria Jasper Hale.

* * *

**Acima das Nuvens**

Capítulo 4

_I fought in a war, _

_and I didnt know where it would end_

_It stretched before me infinitely_

_I couldnt't really think

* * *

_

_1872_

- Mantenha apenas Bill e Henry. Aniquile os outros. - A voz de Maria, apesar de suave, era desprovida de qualquer emoção enquanto ela proferia suas ordens.

- _Ma'am._

Foi sem comoção alguma que assenti.

Ela virou-se rapidamente e saiu rumo à escuridão das redondezas de Monterrey para saciar sua sede. Eu fechei meus olhos, e enquanto chamava o primeiro nome, pude sentir a confiança surgindo naqueles que aguardavam serem por mim convocados, completamente ignorantes de que essa seria a última coisa que sentiriam.

* * *

_1874_

Foi a malícia emanando constantemente de Nettie que me alertou para a máscara de sorrisos e elogios que ela e Lucy usavam ao redor de Maria. Foram incontáveis as tentativas de ocultar suas emoções, porém sentimentos não são como expressões exibidas em faces, passíveis de serem encobertos ou alterados diante do mero desejo de qualquer indivíduo. Havia malícia, ódio e medo; este último provavelmente provindo do respeito construído diante de anos de convivência e inúmeras batalhas. Eu poderia ter lhes concedido mais tempo; talvez fossem emoções efêmeras. Havia, entrementes, a remota possibilidade de que elas nos atacassem de surpresa, e isso era algo que eu não estava disposto a deixar acontecer. Após tomar a decisão de alertar Maria, tudo ocorreu tranquilamente, como planejado. Sem remorsos. Na noite seguinte, Nettie e Lucy não mais pertenciam a esse mundo, nem a mundo algum; elas eram apenas chamas.

* * *

_1927_

Sem realmente perceber o que estava fazendo, eu parei. O ar deixou de passar por meus pulmões, e eu olhei diretamente nos olhos azuis da humana parada à minha frente. Eles tinham o mesmo tom que os meus olhos quando humano, e apesar do chapéu esconder grande parte de seus cabelos, a semelhança entre ela e Mary Ann Whitlock não passou despercebida. Grande parte de minhas lembranças humanas haviam sido sugadas pelo tempo, mas a fisionomia de minha irmã era algo que permanecia vivo em minha mente. Durante meu milissegundo de fraqueza, assimilei o medo que a garota sem nome sentia, e visualizei seus entes a procurando, salvos pela luz do dia, sem saber que dentro de horas encontrariam seu corpo em pedaços, álgido, sem uma única gota de sangue. Olhei fixamente para a humana, e ao ver pretos refletidos em azuis, não mais suportando minha sede, eu ataquei, pela primeira vez ciente do que isso realmente significava.

* * *

_1938_

- Jasper... está na hora. Você sabe o que fazer. Mantenha apenas Peter.

A voz sem emoção de Maria me proporcionou, em sua ordem, imensa satisfação. Peter era um homem – se é que os de nossa espécie podem ser assim chamados - decente. Seus sentimentos eram diferentes dos de outros vampiros, em certas maneiras. Ele emanava confiança durante as lutas, sem sentir deleite por participar delas. Como um bom soldado, ele simplesmente fazia o que precisava ser feito, vivendo da maneira que o destino o obrigou. Sem prazer, sem perspectivas. Apenas ali.

* * *

_1940_

Olhei pelas frestas do galpão abandonado e vi o sol se pondo no horizonte. Como sempre, os dias em que nos desfazíamos dos recém-nascidos eram longos e me faziam ansiar pela noite, quando eu poderia sair livre pelas estradas à procura do remédio para a queimação em minha garganta. Apesar de sentir uma repulsa inexplicável por mim e por meus atos, sangue era minha única motivação, e saber que só haviam mais três novatos que Peter e eu deveríamos destruir me proporcionou um novo ânimo.

- Charlotte. - Apenas o primeiro nome, como sempre. Nomes de família não eram importantes aqui.

A mudança no ambiente foi instântanea. Havia medo e determinação, e antes que eu pudesse sentir qualquer outra coisa, a voz de Peter soou clara e eu tomei minha decisão antes que ele terminasse de gritar.

- Corra, Charlotte! - Sem um único olhar para trás, Peter jogou-se atrás dela.

Eu poderia tê-los perseguido e alcançado facilmente. Peter era um bom lutador, mas não tão bom quanto eu. Ele certamente me daria mais algumas cicatrizes, mas não foi isso que fez com que eu não os acuasse. O simples pensamento de destruir Peter causou em mim uma aversão semelhante ao que eu começava a sentir em minhas caçadas. Eu não podia me abstrair de matar humanos para me alimentar, mas matar Peter seria inútil. Por isso eu os deixei ir. Para onde iriam de qualquer forma?

Nos segundos que passaram entre minha pequena reflexão e o momento que chamei o próximo nome, eu já não conseguia vê-los pelas frestas do galpão. Eles haviam desaparecido no crepúsculo, fugido rumo ao desconhecido.

* * *

- Covarde!

Maria estava gritando já fazia algum tempo, e sua lista de insultos apenas aumentava. Eu deixei que ela se acalmasse naturalmente; o humor de Maria não poderia me interessar menos. Já estava completamente escuro e eu receava o momento de caçar tanto quanto ansiava por ele. De repente, Maria não emanava mais sentimentos de raiva ou indignação. Ela me olhava desconfiada... curiosa. Retornei seu olhar e esperei que ela falasse.

- Você não está contente.

Não era uma pergunta.

- Não.

- Por causa de seu momento de fraqueza?

- Não. - Eu não considerava a escapada de Peter e Charlotte como fraqueza. Na verdade, eu sentia por eles. Que outra vida haveria para eles? Juntariam-se à uma outra alcova, e Charlotte teria sorte em não ser destruída em breve. Eu poderia ter argumentado com Peter, tê-lo feito ver a razão. Mas ele havia feito sua escolha, e por mais que eu lamentasse perder um bom soldado, eu não podia deixar de me deleitar no fato de que não o havia exterminado.

Percebendo que não obteria nenhuma outra resposta, Maria me deixou sozinho com meus pensamentos. Eu permaneci na mesma posição, enquanto sentimentos alheios que já haviam se tornado parte de mim me consumiam, me perguntado porque eu era diferente, porque o remorso era uma companhia constante, até que a queimação em minha garganta tornou-se insuportável, e eu caminhei noite adentro, desejando e temendo minha próxima vítima.

* * *

_1945_

Incompreensão. Medo. Malícia.

A mudança nos sentimentos de Maria não foram gradativas como as de Nettie e Lucy. Maria sempre fora mais decidida, mais impulsiva. A razão que a impedia de agir, no entanto, era a mesma de suas antigas companheiras: medo. Maria me respeitava e sabia que não seria fácil vencer uma luta contra mim. Seria impossível, na verdade. Eu poderia destruí-la em três segundos, mesmo que ela contasse com a ajuda dos recém-nascidos que havíamos poupado.

Eu não queria matar Maria. Eu não queria matar ninguém.

Seu medo havia crescido consideravelmente por ela entender cada vez menos minha deterioração mental. Sua determinação crescia paralelamente a seu medo, e eu sabia que teria que anquilá-la. Ela havia tomado sua decisão, e eu havia tomado a minha: me preparar para matar Maria, a razão de minha existência. Ambos estávamos prontos para atacar. Eu estava pronto para vencer.

* * *

Os passos leves se aproximavam rapidamente do beco onde eu me alimentava. Deixei o braço do garoto cair ao lado de seu corpo ainda quente, e virei-me em direção aos passos, posicionando-me para atacar. Eu esperava que Maria fosse se alimentar bem antes de qualquer tentativa de luta, mas logo percebi que estava enganado. Maria não havia vindo me procurar. Peter, no entanto, tinha ambos os braços levantados e nenhuma intenção de lutar. Charlotte estava logo atrás dele.

- Viemos em paz, Jasper.

Voltei à minha posição normal, embora continuasse atento aos mínimos detalhes; mesmo que seus sentimentos não indicassem qualquer intuito de luta, a idéia de ser surpreendido era uma que não me agradava. Contrariando meus sentimentos, Peter disse:

- Você vai se surpreender com o que temos para contar.

Eu ouvi calmamente o que Peter tinha a narrar sobre a vida longe dos vampiros sulistas. Sem guerras, sem desordem, sem caos. Sem lutas, sem mortes desnecessárias.

- Você nos deixou ir, e agora viemos para te buscar. Há uma outra vida lá fora, Jasper. Não precisa ser assim.

Eu baixei a guarda, tendo tomado minha decisão, pronto para seguir Peter e Charlotte e contente por não precisar matar Maria, mesmo que ela não significasse mais nada para mim. Sem um único olhar para trás, eu fui embora do Texas, desaparecendo no crepúsculo, não fugindo, mas correndo ao encontro do desconhecido.

* * *

**N/A -** Primeiramente, quero pedir **desculpas** pela demora na publicação desse capítulo, mas garanto que a culpa não foi inteiramente minha. Pra compensar, metade do próximo capítulo está pronta, portanto a finalização dele vai depender dos comentários de vocês. Mas acredito que a primeira parte da história do Jasper se encerre aqui, então podemos esperar a nossa querida Alice no capítulo seguinte. Um abraço, e até a próxima!


End file.
